dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Statistiques
Les valeurs des statistiques d’un Personnage ou d’un allié peuvent être visualisées en utilisant l’inventaire. On peut voir le détail à l’aide du bouton ‘+’ et réduire ces détails à l’aide du bouton ‘-‘. Elles constituent l’un des aspects les plus importants du jeu puisqu’elles sont déterminantes pour évaluer l’efficacité du Personnage (ou Allié) lors des combats. Chaque unité possède des statistiques de base (la valeur de couleur noire). Ces statistiques peuvent être améliorées grâce à l'augmentation de niveau et grâce à certains enchantements. L’équipement (y compris Accessoires et Cartes d'aptitude), les Titres, le type de formation utilisée pour les combats, les compétences actives et/ou passives influenceront la valeur de couleur verte. L’ensemble des 2 valeurs (noire + verte) constitue la valeur finale de la statistique de l’unité. Chaque Personnage et chaque Allié possède les mêmes types de statistiques que les autres mais les valeurs de chacune pourront être différentes selon le Personnage / Allié et selon sa classe. De manière générale, pour les Alliés, on trouvera dans l’ordre décroissant de « puissance » les alliés Sublimés – les Clés - les divinités – les SSS standards puis les autres de moindre niveau. La classe d’un Personnage / Allié a également une forte influence sur les valeurs de certaines statistiques. Toutes classes confondues, les Archers auront la meilleure vitesse d’attaque et les Bandits bénéficieront de la plus forte évasion et d'une meilleure croissance des statistiques. D’autre part, les statistiques principales pourront avoir des effets différents selon chaque Classe. On distingue 2 catégories de statistiques : - Les Statistiques Primaires (dont les attributs principaux / statistiques principales qui sont mis à part tout en bas de la fiche de statistiques de chaque Personnage / Allié). Elles sont représentées par des nombres entiers. A priori, il n'existe pas de maximums pour ces statistiques, si ce n'est ceux apportés par le meilleur équipement disponible lors de la sortie de nouveau contenu (donjons / raids) avec les mises à jour régulière et qui sont affichés en orange. - Les Statistiques Secondaires. Elles sont représentées par des pourcentages (%). Il existe des maximums pour ces statistiques. Ceux-ci peuvent évoluer avec l'augmentation de la difficulté du jeu (amélioration des boss de monde par exemple) mais de manière moins fréquente. A ce niveau, il convient de préciser qu'il existe des synergies entre les Statistiques Primaires et les Statistiques Secondaires. En effet l'attaque (ATQ) se combinera avec les Statistiques Secondaires d'attaque (Dégâts Critiques - Chances de Coup Critique - Précision - Infiltration de Défense) et il en sera de même pour la défense et les Statistiques Secondaires de défense. D'autre part il existe aussi des synergies avec les autres mécaniques du jeu. Par exemple, la vitesse d'attaque n'influence pas la vitesse d'utilisation des Compétences; à moins de la combiner avec certains enchantements. __TOC__ Les Statistiques Primaires Dans ce qui suit, quelques éclaircissements seront apportés sur les Statistiques Primaires. Elles se trouvent sur la partie supérieure de la fiche de chaque Personnage / Allié et sont toujours visibles depuis le menu inventaire. Elles influenceront les Personnages et les Alliés de la même manière. Ils seront donc appelés « unité(s) » au lieu et place de Personnage / Allié. L’Attaque : ATQ L’attaque est la valeur de base mesurant l’efficacité offensive des unités (compétences / dégâts). Chaque unité dispose d’une valeur d’attaque de base (en noir). Cette valeur progresse avec le niveau et grâce à certains enchantements. On trouvera en vert le bonus d’attaque que l’on pourra faire évoluer grâce à l’équipement et/ou grâce aux statistiques principales. LA statistique principale (DEX, INT etc) de l’unité (chaque unité n’a qu’une statistique principale) augmentera de 2 points la valeur d’attaque de celle-ci. Toutes les autres statistiques principales n’auront aucune influence sur la valeur de l’attaque de la même unité. On peut améliorer son attaque par le biais des caractéristiques des pièces d’équipement. En plus de LA statistique principale, on peut également trouver sur ces pièces d’équipement de l’attaque armée (ATQ armée) et de l’attaque maximum (ATQ MAX) de l’arme. La première (ATQ armée) augmentera simultanément le minimum et maximum de la plage de dégât de l’arme tandis que la deuxième (ATQ MAX) n’augmentera que la valeur maximum de la plage de dégât de l’arme. L’ensemble de tout ceci s’ajoutera alors au bonus (en vert) de l’attaque de l’unité. Afin d’améliorer encore l’attaque des unités de type Allié, on pourra également utiliser les cartes d’aptitude « Hausse d’attaque » qui augmentera l’attaque total de l’Allié, « Tempérance des armes » qui booste l’ATQ armée et « Limite d’armes » qui booste l’ATQ MAX. Bien entendu, comme signalé plus haut la formation utilisée, le Titre utilisé par le Personnage ainsi que les compétences actives/passives influent également sur cette valeur de l’attaque. On constatera l’impact de la statistique d’Attaque sur l’ensemble des compétences ainsi que sur les attaques normales/standards des unités. Afin de mesurer leur efficacité offensive, non seulement on considèrera leur statistique d'attaque mais également les autres statistiques (statistiques secondaires) avec lesquelles elle se combinera ; la précision (Précision), les dégâts critiques (DEG CRIT), les chances de coups critiques (Chances CRIT) ou encore l’infiltration de défense (INFI DEF) qui correspondrait à une pénétration d’armure. Enfin, on pourra prendre également en compte d’autres mécaniques du jeu comme - l’utilisation de “Parchemin de Magie” sous forme de « dégâts additionnels », « dégâts fixes » ou encore « dégâts sur le temps » (D.O.T) ajoutés sur les armes de l’Unité - La formation de combat utilisée - les synergies qui peuvent exister entre les unités : les bonus apportés par les buffers ou encore par le fait que 2 Alliés de l’équipe fassent partie de la même râce (C’est le cas par exemple avec les Dracos, Les Anges et les Bodens). Lorsque le descriptif d’une compétence précise que celle-ci inflige des dégâts, soigne ou crée un bouclier protecteur de par exemple 500% de l’Attaque de l’unité, cela signifie donc que l’on prendra ladite Attaque, on lui applique le bonus de 500% et le résultat obtenu correspondra aux dégâts infligés (il faut prendre en considération ici les aspects défensifs de la cible), au montant des soins procurés ou à la puissance du bouclier créé. Entre 2 attaques, soins ou boucliers créés par la même compétence, on notera toutefois des variations dûes au fait que les armes de l’unité possèdent une plage de dégâts (minimum – maximum) et non une valeur fixe de dégâts. Normal attacks: coming soon La Défense : DEF La Défense (DEF) est la valeur de base mesurant l’efficacité défensive des unités. Chaque point en Force (FOR) augmente la défense de 2 points. On peut considérer son fonctionnement comme celui de l’Attaque présenté ci-dessus. Elle est également composée d’une valeur de base (en noir) et d’une valeur bonus (en vert). Les principes de détermination de la Défense se rapprochent de ceux de l’Attaque en prenant donc en compte : - Le niveau - Certains enchantements - Les pièces d’équipement possédant des caractéristiques de FOR ou de la Défense directement (les pièces d’armures) - Les cartes d’aptitude telle que « Hausse de défense » qui augmente la défense - Les aptitudes actives / passives. - Les Titres. - Les formations utilisées lors des combats. - Les synergies entre les unités : râce. La Défense est déterminante pour mesurer la diminution des dégâts reçus par une attaque ennemie. Elle se combinera avec les statistiques secondaires de défense à savoir le Taux de Défense, la réduction des dégâts critiques, l’évasion. L’immunité et la résistance au débuff joueront sur un autre aspect défensif de l’unité. Contrairement aux armes, les pièces d’armure ne disposent pas d’une plage de défense. Il s’agît d’une valeur fixe de base pour chacune de ces pièces et elles peuvent en avoir d’avantage par le biais de leurs caractéristiques optionnelles. Il n'y aura donc pas de variations de performance de la Défense due à cette seule statistique. Par contre ça ne sera pas le cas en ce qui concerne les statistiques secondaires de Défense. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que 2 attaques identiques subies par le même adversaire n'auront pas la même puissance (comme signalé dans la partie Attaque). La Vitesse d’Attaque : VIT ATQ La Vitesse d’Attaque correspond au nombre d’attaques normales/standards en fonction du temps. Plus elle est élevée, plus le nombre d’attaques à la minute augmente. De base, elle n’a aucun impact sur la vitesse d’utilisation des Compétences. Comme toutes les statistiques, elle est composée d'une valeur de base (noir) et d'une valeur bonus (vert). Elle peut être améliorée avec : - Certains enchantements - Comme pièce d'équipement, seuls certains Accessoires apportent de la Vitesse d'Attaque - Les cartes d’aptitude telle que « Zone de vitesse » - Les aptitudes actives / passives des Unités. - Les formations utilisées lors des combats. - Les synergies entre les unités : râce. D’ailleurs il semblerait que la combinaison Accessoires + Cartes d’aptitude soit la plus efficace pour améliorer cette Statistique. De base, la vitesse d'Attaque ne joue que sur les attaques normales/standards. Cependant, combiné avec les Parchemins de Magie appliqués sur les armes et en particulier l'enchantement permettant de réduire le temps de recharge des compétences avec les attaques standards (chance donnée par attaque), il est malgré tout possible d'influencer la vitesse d'utilisation des compétences. En effet, plus l'unité effectue d'attaques standards, plus il a de chance de réduire le temps de recharge de ses compétences et donc il peut ses compétences plus fréquemment. Les Points de Vie : PV Les PV d’une unité sont représentés par la barre de vitalité de l’unité. Une fois que cette unité ne dispose plus de PV, elle meurt. Comme l’ensemble des statistiques, la valeur de cette statistique est composée d’une valeur de base (noir) et d’une valeur bonus (vert). Chaque point en Endurance (EDR) augmentera de 32 les PV d’une unité. Il est également possible d’améliorer cette statistique avec : - Certains enchantements. - L’équipement qui possède des caractéristiques de type EDR ou PV max. - Les cartes d’aptitudes disposant d’EDR. - Les formations utilisées lors des combats. - Les synergies entre les unités : râce. Il est possible de remonter les PV d’une unité grâce à des compétences de soin ou encore de « vampirisme ». Lorsque une unité est morte, il est possible de la ressusciter via l’utilisation de compétences actives (dont disposent certains alliés) ou passives (dont disposent certains alliés comme Shabelle ou Kymael). D’autre part, il est également possible d’utiliser des « parchemins de regain » ou « ordres de regain » afin de ressusciter plusieurs unités en même temps. Ce sont des consommables en combat qui peuvent être achetés en boutique contre des pièces d’or pour les parchemins ou des rubis pour les ordres (ces derniers sont plus efficaces que les parchemins). Il convient ensuite de les placer dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet (il y en a 3 de disponible dont 2 à débloquer pour 99 rubis chacun), c’est-à-dire dans l’inventaire du Personnage Principal, au niveau de l’onglet représentant une fiole sur la gauche de l’inventaire. Outre les aspects défensifs d’une unité, il est également possible de protéger les PV d’une unité avec l’utilisation de compétences de type « bouclier ». Il en existe 2 sortes : - La première consiste en une prévention de dégâts subis pour une valeur déterminée par les statistiques du lanceur de la compétence bouclier. La barre de vie de l’unité protégée passe du vert à un bleu ciel. Lorsqu’elle subit un montant de dégât équivalent à ceux prévenus, la barre de vie retrouve sa couleur verte au même niveau que celle qu’elle avait avant que l’unité ne reçoive le bouclier. - La seconde consiste en une invulnérabilité pour une durée déterminée. Cette fois-ci, c’est l’image de l’unité protégée qui clignote sur un fond bleu ciel et tant que l’unité bénéficie du bouclier, elle ne subit aucun dommage (cependant, les dégâts sur le temps déjà actifs lors du lancement du bouclier continuent d'agir et donc de faire des dégâts). Lors d’une attaque subie, afin de déterminer les PV perdus par une unité, il faut prendre en compte les statistiques d’Attaque de l’assaillant (ATQ / CCC / DCC / INFI DEF/ etc…) et les statistiques défensives du défenseur (DEF / Taux DEF/ CRIT DMG Decrease / etc…). ATK Stats explained All ATK stats, which should be called "Offensive" stats, to prevent confusion with the ATK value, experience "dimishing returns". The more the unit gains and owns of these values, the less actual value will the unit receive. It is unknown how much dimishing returns the individual stats experience, but its known to be extremely thought the higher it grows. CRIT DMG Directly controls the amount your damage is multiplied by when scoring a critical hit. Critical hit numbers will be colored in yellow damage numbers. The calculation of Crit Dmg is rather simple, but there is one formula remain unclear. # Get the total Crit Dmg from everythere (gear, skill, base etc.), let's say, TC. # Get the Level multiplier, let's say, LM. # The final Crit Dmg shows on sheet will be TC*LM For calculation, TC is simply adding everything together; The formula for LM is unclear. the former formula for multiplied base Crit Dmg = (0.003528*Level^2-0.8388*Level+83.087)/10 does not match 99lv data (which will get 34.6 but in game it shows 33.6), but it used to work well for lower level. Note: the formula is provided by a wiki contributor, and applies to 50 level and higher. However, there is a tricky way to get LM without knowing the exact formula. As we know the base Crit Dmg is 50 and it is showed as a black number on the left side of plus symbol, let's say BC, therefore the LM can be simply calculated as BC/50. For example: A level 99 character: # 180 Crit dmg from 3 Gladiator's Earrings, 0 from skills, 50 from base but showed as 33.6, and 0 from gears. # LM = 33.6/50 ; TC=180+50 # The final Crit Dmg showed on sheet will be TC*LM= 230*0.672 = 154.56. Tested in game it shows: 33.6+120.8, which equals 154.4. # And then put on all gears which provide 175.4 from wand, 185.4 from orb, and 184.1 from set effects. That makes TC = 230 + 175.4 +185.4 + 184.1 = 774.9 # The final Crit Dmg should be TC*LM= 774.9*0.672 = 520.7328. Test it in game and it shows: 33.6 + 486.5 = 520.1. CRIT Rate Directly controls how likely the unit can score a critical hit. ACC Controls how likely normal attacks or skills will hit the enemy. Upon missing, white text which reads "MISS" will be visible. Unlike other stats, this will not influence the chance directly. The likelyhood whether the skill can hit will also be determined by the enemies' Immunity and/or Evasion rate, depending on the skill itself. DEF Pen Controls how much of an enemy's defense will be ignored when attacking. Should not be compared to Piercing damage which ignores DEF completely. DEF Stats explained All DEF stats, which should be called "Protective" stats, to prevent confusion with the DEF value, also experience "diminishing returns". It is unknown how much diminishing returns the stats experience, but it is known to be samilar or even tougher than the ATK stats above. DEF Rate Directly controls how much damage you receive. Is computed from DEF. Immunity Immunity increases the probability to cause negative status effects cast from the enemy to "Miss". This won't be indicated in battle with white text. EVA Controls how likely the enemy will hit or miss you. This will not directly determine the chance. The result also depends on the enemies' Accuracy. Unlike Immunity this will determine the miss chance of everything damaging. CRIT DMG Decrease Directly decreases the amount of Critical Damage from Critical Hits received. Comparable to DEF Pen. but easier to calculate. The incoming critical damage will decreased by the percentage value of the target, before the DEF rate decreases the damage. :The formula is: IncomingCritDmg*(1-CRDDvalue/100) = Final critical damage Note: Needs to fix. Currently, players can have around 90% CRIT DMG Decrease, but that doesn't make critical hit deal less damage than non-critical hit. An assumption is Crit Dmg Decrease only reduce the bonus part of a critical hit. In other observation, it also shows critical hit can surpass def more effective than non-critical hit. It will be easier to observe when only two paladins left fighting each other. This indicates the incoming damage maybe reduced by an certain number first before all the % calculation. Debuff Duration Debuff Duration Reduction experience heavy diminishing returns. 100 DDR will only increase the value by 29.8% when 0 DDR was given. Units do not naturally own base values for this stat. The percentage value of this stat will accelerate the decay of debuffs on the unit. Example:''A skill debuffs the unit for 17 sec. The unit owns a total of 29.8% DDR. Through DDR the unit will only be debuffed for a total duration of 17x0.712=12.087 (sec) --> 12 sec. :''The formula is: DebuffDuration*(1-DDRvalue/100) = Resulting duration in sec. Elemental Resists :"Elemental Resist" values are hidden and were replaced by "Critical Damage Reduction" and "Debuff Duration" since the Late Winter Patch Jan-Feb 2016. Basics Stats explained Also called main attributes. Every unit has a natural basic stat as their main attribute. The main attributes for the classes will be named here. You may check out the Category:Classes for the same information (scroll down to "Ally classes"). STR Strenght *Each point of STR gives 2 DEF for every class *STR is Warrior's and Paladin's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of STR. INT Intelligence *Each point of INT gives 0.02 ACC for every class *INT is Mage's, Priest's and Paladin's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of INT. *Each point of INT gives 16 MP to Mages and Priests DEX Dexerity *Each point of DEX gives 0.03% EVA (diminishing returns not calculated) for every class *DEX is Rogue's and Archer's main attribute and give them 2 ATK for each point of DEX. STA Stamina *Each point of STA gives 32 HP for every class *STA is not a main attribute for any currently released class. Additional Stats Varying damage Example explanation in comparison to the Base ATK U Skill Cards. Base ATK U increases an ally's overall damage output by 44%, increasing both the minimum amount you deal and the maximum amount equally. Contrary to some beliefs, this card multiplies all of your ATK including both sides of the sheet (9416+12012 << both 9416 and 12012 will be increased by 44%). Varying DMG U increases each strike's ATK by 0~56%. The minimum might be 1% or higher but let's assume 0%. This is a damage range. Therefore, it increases an ally's overall damage output by (0+56)/2 = 28%. The reason why some people use it over Base ATK is that you can get huge damage spikes if it rolls the maximum bonus.